Tools of War
by JeremyBenthamisDead
Summary: Set 500 years in the future, Dib and Zim's battle continues on a universal scale. Now, three names will be added to their legacy- three seemingly random figures who may each have a means of ending their war. A bit OC-heavy. My first fanfiction!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.**_

**Summary:** 500 years in the future, two sides to an everlasting war are all that remain in the galaxy. One is headed by Zim, the other by Dib, who has remained alive thanks to revolutionary Irken technology. Renegades, one of which happens to be Zee, a former Irken soldier, try hard to survive as they are hunted by Dib. Jun, a portal-hop, must quell the fire from within to destroy the forces of evil on the outside. A lone general bemoans his fate as he submits to a mission that can only mean suicide. Each may have the key to winning the war, but is it already too late for them? Possible OcxOC.

****

**Tools of War**

**Dib**

Dib couldn't help but sigh as he looked out from the Massive's large windows at the ever burning chain of suns of the NE-12.4 galaxy. Not much had changed about the boy, aside from an obvious growth spurt and a more refined, hardened look on his face. 500 years was a long time for any human to live, most assuredly for the last one remaining, and Dib grew tired of his ife, meaninglessly overthrowing the few forces that were thought to be threats, however minor. He remembered his family sometimes, the loathsome creatures he'd had to live with during his life on Earth, and realized again how alone he was. The isolation of space was no consolation.

The Massive had changed as well, of course. Its traditional red and purple exterior had been repainted blue as a symbol of the Meekrob. It had been retooled completely to rely on cheaper energy instead of the Irkens' slave labor. _Irkens,_ Dib thought, a sad smile playing on his lips. He hadn't seen an Irken in many decades. Well, other than the one. The only one that mattered.

"Zim," Dib breathed. The former defective was still Dib's greatest enemy, a constant pain that crippled his mighty force. They had been friends for a brief period of time; Zim tricked the boy into reinventing his PAK to make him stronger, more capable. When the Irken Empire was overthrown shortly afterwards, Earth was the first thing to go, and Dib, Zim's right hand man, followed next. Dib had never been betrayed so terribly before.

The next three centuries passed in a cloud of lasers and explosions; two superpowers, Dib's and Zim's, in constant battle, destroying any and all life in the universe. By 2450, Dib and the Meekrob launched the GA123 Campaign to finally eject Zim from power and control over the Massive. Zim had escaped to the far reaches of the galaxy while Dib recollected his forces and swept the universe both recruiting ally races and destroying any lingering supporters of Zim.

50 years later, Dib couldn't help but smile at Zim's tenacity; the Irken had made a comeback in the last decade and completely vaporized an entire quadrant of the universe just to hinder Dib's progress into the NUTA galaxy. The sheer amount of power Zim had amassed in the Ingo galaxies without any Irken reinforcements was astounding.

So, two enemies, both heading the only two sides in the greatest war ever fought, both the last of their kinds in an endless conflict. Or so they thought.

****

**Zee**

Zee wasn't the happiest guy in the universe. Far from it. His race had been wiped out by the Dib-monster that his Lord Zim had told about. Though the ex-Irken Invader had never seen the man capable of bringing the cosmos to its knees, he wished to destroy him. Zee was one of the only Irkens left alive after the GA123 Campaign, as the universe had named it. Or at least, he hoped he was. He couldn't bear to think that Zim and he were the only two left alive. Surely some of the Invaders had taken to life on the planets they were abandoned on.

If, of course, Dib hadn't destroyed those as well. Zee scoffed at the thought of the tyrant's path of destruction as he and the Meekrob destroyed everything in their path.

_Were the Irkens any different? _He thought. _At least then I was winning. Soon I'll be winning again._

The one thought that plagued Dib was shared by Zee: Zim. Ever since Zim's removal from power, Zee had been trying to track the Lord of the Universe, as Zim had conceitedly named himself. How that filthy worm Dib had ever been such a trusted member of the reconstructed Empire was beyond the narrow-minded Irken's comprehension.

"Sir! The ship is prepped and ready for take-off!" a small robot barked suddenly, startling the Irken out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes, very good!" he replied to his SIR unit as he led the robot into a hole in the ground he ripped open with a single thought. Special, the academy had called him. Beyond any other Mind on Irk. Crucial to the Battle of Xera. More like the Defeat at Xera. The Irken swore under his breath as he lifted his ship from its hiding place. He couldn't get the image of his slaughtered regiments out of his head. His loss, he felt, was greater than any of theirs. He was considered a disgrace after Dib's forces pushed even further into the 8th Quadrant of Space. Losing was the worst feeling in the world to Zee.

Snapping once more out of his regrets, Zee examined the small red craft. Pressing a button on his PAK, Zee commanded the ship change to the color blue so that he could slip past any Meekrob he would be unfortunate enough to encounter. Climbing into the seat of the ship, smoke formed around the engines of the ship as the glass began to cover the compartment where Zee and his SIR sat motionless. Seconds later, the two blasted off into space, hurtling off of the uninhabited rock that was Comet 465464543.

_I must find Zim_, Zee thought. _I must show him what I've found. I will win again._

****

**A/N: Alright, I know it was short and there wasn't much action or anything but it was more of just a history lesson so that none of you readers go "WTF is happening?" Anyways, this is my first fanfic, so please Read&Review.**


End file.
